


The Duel - Change the Ending

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have been and should have been</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duel - Change the Ending

After their victory against the Saxons, the Celts turn their horses’ heads toward the west with relief. Arthur appears to still be irritated at Kai for winning their wager when Llud defeated Mark in hand in hand combat. “It was an unfair bet. You knew the circumstances of the fight.” Kai grins at his brother. “That’s what gambling’s all about. Knowing something the other man doesn’t.” Arthur looks around thoughtfully. “Alright. I bet you I can reach that shepherd’s hut before you do.” Kai laughs. “ Ah, who’s getting desperate?” His brother raises his eyebrows enquiringly at him. “Do you take the bet or not?” Kai’s beautiful brown eyes dance with amusement. “It’ll be a pleasure to take your money.” They clasp hands to seal the bet. “Ready?” Arthur is looking irritatingly confident now. “Uhuh!” Kai answers with equal bravado. They let go of each other’s hands, yell “hah” to their horses and gallop off. Kai races straight ahead, but Arthur craftily rides to the right. Suddenly Kai’s horse whinnys in protest and sidesteps delicately. He stares down into a deep gaping gully, apparently far too wide for his horse to clear safely. Triumphantly Arthur appears on the other side of the precipitious slope . He gives Kai a meaningful look and gallops away, toward the shepherd’s hut in the distance.

Kai looks across the gap to Arthur, judges the distance with narrowed eyes, bites his lip and then turns and gallops his horse back toward the others. He turns and takes a deep breath. Llud goes to shout out a word of warning, but it is too late. “Ha!” Kai has kneed his horse into action. They hurtle forward and then, magnificently, they sail across the bank and land securely on the other side. Llud breathes a huge sigh of relief and says a fervent prayer of thanks to his gods. Mark is indignant. “Where are those two idiots off to?” he blusters. Llud’s voice is soothing. “Oh just scouting ahead to see that there are no more Saxons lurking anywhere. No doubt, they’ll catch up with us before nightfall. Let’s ride in the shade of those trees for the rest of the way.” Llud chuckles to himself as they continue westwards. If his sons' buttocks had needed to clench and unclench one more time on horseback this morning………….

Kai careers up to the shepherd’s hut, his horse’s hooves splaying grass and dirt. Framed in the doorway, Arthur is lounging, utterly naked and fully erect. He holds a cup of mead in each hand and behind him in the hut, his cloak is spread out ready on the ground. Kai looks him up and down, smiling that smile (no further explanations required). He dismounts and walks very carefully towards his brother, since the size of the bulge in the front of his breeches is truly astounding. Arthur sees it and licks his lips. Kai puts his hands on his hips. “It was an unfair bet. You knew the terrain.” Arthur hands him a cup of mead with an answering grin. “That’s what gambling’s all about. Knowing something the other fellow doesn’t. Remember? And I know the exact spot on you where my tongue can…………” He gets no further. Kai takes one sip of mead and then recklessly throws the cup and the rest of its contents over his shoulder – at the same time giving Arthur a hard intensely passionate kiss on the mouth. They fall onto Arthur’s outspread cloak, wrapped in each other’s arms, as Kai uses one hand to start unlacing his breeches……………….

ROLL CREDITS.

(PS. They didn’t catch up with the rest of their party for two days – so many lurking Saxons, so little time……..)


End file.
